


Wasurerarenai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Mr. Brain
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Miura Haruma.Aveva scritto il suo nome, e mentre il ragazzo si aggirava per la stanza di tanto in tanto tirava fuori il blocchetto dalla tasca, rileggendolo più e più volte.Ma lo sapeva bene, in fondo, quanto fosse inutile.
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru





	Wasurerarenai

**~ Wasurerarenai ~**

_Miura Haruma._

Aveva scritto il suo nome, e mentre il ragazzo si aggirava per la stanza di tanto in tanto tirava fuori il blocchetto dalla tasca, rileggendolo più e più volte.

Ma lo sapeva bene, in fondo, quanto fosse inutile.

Lo vide scrutare la parete, leggere le note, mentre la sua espressione si faceva sempre più allibita. Takeru se ne vergognò non poco, ma sapeva che il giorno dopo anche quel senso di imbarazzo, così come tutto il resto, sarebbe sparito.

Era stata quella, forse, la chiave di tutto.

Lo aveva visto camminare nei pressi di casa sua, apparentemente senza meta, e per qualche ragione che non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi aveva iniziato a parlargli.

Aveva scoperto quanto fosse semplice, e allora gli aveva spiegato della propria malattia, del perché si fosse appuntato così diligentemente il suo nome, e poi lo aveva invitato ad entrare.

Gli era piaciuta l’espressione piacevolmente sorpresa sul suo viso, e se non se ne fosse vergognato avrebbe appuntato anche quello.

“Suoni il piano?” gli chiese Haruma, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri, voltandosi verso di lui con in mano uno spartito.

Takeru annuì brevemente, arrossendo, andando a sedersi di fronte allo strumento e iniziando pigramente a suonare qualcosa di semplice.

Lo rilassava suonare, e in quel momento la presenza dell’uomo nella sua stanza lo stava innervosendo.

Non perché presagisse una qualche forma di pericolo, ma era quello che lui stesso provava a farlo sentire a disagio.

Haruma gli si avvicinò lentamente, sedendoglisi di fianco e osservando quasi incantato le dita che scivolavano sui tasti. Takeru sentiva chiara la sua presenza, e sentiva il proprio nervosismo crescere, perché quella vicinanza gli piaceva anche troppo.

Smise di suonare all’improvviso, lasciandosi ricadere le mani in grembo e fissandosi le dita, passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore.

L’altro dovette accorgersi chiaramente del suo disagio, e si alzò nuovamente in piedi, sorridendogli.

“Come mai sei solo a Natale?” gli domandò, cercando di non fissarlo con troppa insistenza quando il più piccolo prese il proprio blocchetto, sfogliando qualche pagina.

“Oh.” disse. “Mia sorella è fuori città. Ha scritto che più tardi mi telefonerà per sapere come va.” spiegò, con tono neutro.

Aveva dimenticato che fosse Natale, ma la cosa non lo sorprendeva.

Non era comunque qualcosa di importante.

“E tu, invece?” chiese poi, chinando il capo da un lato. “Come mai eri fuori da solo?”

Si rese conto subito di aver toccato un tasto dolente e accennò un segno di scuse, ma l’altro scosse la mano come a dire che non era grave.

“Non sapevo bene dove andare. Non mi andava particolarmente di passare il Natale con la mia famiglia, tutto qui.” sospirò, e Takeru non volle insistere oltre.

Riprese a suonare, di nuovo colto da nervosismo, di nuovo chiedendosi a cosa fosse dovuto.

Pensava che fosse a causa di quella sensazione mai provata prima di fronte ad un uomo, ma a conti fatti si rendeva conto di non sapere nemmeno dire se fosse la prima volta. Poteva essersi innamorato di altre persone nel corso della sua vita e semplicemente averlo dimenticato, perché sulle sue note poteva scrivere nomi, poteva scrivere avvenimenti, ma non poteva scrivere come in effetti si fosse sentito.

E anche se l’avesse fatto, leggerlo non sarebbe bastato a suscitare niente di simile in lui.

Sentì una lacrima scorrergli sulla guancia, ma non si curò di asciugarla. Sentì lo sguardo di Haruma addosso e continuò imperterrito a suonare, qualcosa di più impegnato, quasi di angosciante, ma prima che se ne rendesse conto si ritrovò con le mani del più grande sopra le proprie a tenergliele ferme, tirandole indietro poi per poterlo stringere fra le proprie braccia.

Continuò a piangere, Takeru, e questa volta senza vergogna.

Il giorno dopo tutto sarebbe sparito nell’abisso spalancato della propria memoria, e quando lui avesse dimenticato sarebbe stato come se niente fosse accaduto. Allora poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva, poteva permettersi di piangere di fronte ad un uomo che non conosceva affatto e che non avrebbe avuto occasione di conoscere meglio.

Lo sentì lasciarlo andare e poi inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, prendendogli il viso in una mano ed asciugandogli le lacrime, l’espressione triste.

“Domani avrai dimenticato?” gli chiese, e non appena Takeru annuì si protese verso di lui, baciandolo sulle labbra, sentendo il sapore salato delle sue lacrime in quel bacio, e stringendolo con più forza a sé.

Takeru non sapeva se quello fosse o meno il suo primo bacio, ma nella sua memoria lo era, e allora si focalizzò su quella sensazione frustrante, lasciandosi baciare e ricambiandolo, prima di allontanarsi bruscamente, con il respiro corto.

Haruma si rialzò in piedi, afferrando la propria giacca e rimanendo poi sulla soglia della porta, cercando di scrutare il viso del più piccolo.

“Io non dimenticherò.” gli disse. “Posso tornare anche tutti i giorni, dirti ogni volta chi sono, baciarti e ricordarti sempre di che cosa è successo adesso. Io...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. “Io non voglio che mi dimentichi.”

Takeru annuì. Avrebbe dimenticato anche quella promessa, ma si sarebbe attaccato finché poteva a quella memoria che già sbiadiva, sperando solo che la mantenesse, che fosse ancora lì l’indomani, che gli desse qualcosa da aspettare.

“Ti amo senza ragioni adesso. Ti amerò senza ragioni anche domattina, quando tutto questo per me non sarà mai accaduto.” mormorò, e scorse una nota di tristezza sul volto dell’altro, ma non si curò di aggiungere altro, perché non era necessario.

Lo guardò andare via, e tornò a suonare il piano come se niente fosse accaduto.

Sentiva di aver perso qualcosa e quella sensazione, ne era certo, davvero non l’aveva mai provata prima.

*

La mattina dopo, quando si svegliò nel proprio letto, come prima cosa prese il proprio blocchetto, leggendo gli appunti presi la sera prima.

Lesse un nome, ma come ormai era abituato non riuscì a ricollegarlo a nessun volto.

Eppure, istintivamente, sorrise.


End file.
